


Numbers for Abducting To

by allislaughter



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Non-Interactive Game Format, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's certain strange things are happening when you wake up in a place you have long since left behind. It's worse when accompanied by unexplained events, a partner who is just as confused as you are, and traces of nightmares you rather have forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the format of MSPA stories and certain plots on Neopets. It's a "game" but it is non-interactive (users can't decide what happens; the characters get to control their own lives, sorry). The story also contains images, so you'll want to make sure you can view them. Enjoy.

You wake up and immediately realize you are not in the same place you fell asleep. For one thing, instead of being in an actual bed, you are on cold hard ground. As if that wasn't enough, you look around and see that the walls are a dirty orange-brown instead of the clean light blues of Star Command. Cables are hanging from random points in the walls. This strikes you as familiar, but in the grogginess of just waking up, you have to think for a few seconds longer than normal to place where exactly you are.

Realization dawns on you and a feeling of dread follows.

You are Ranger Ty Parsec and you are somehow back on Canis Lunis.

: How in the cosmos did I get back here?

: Why do all the weird things happen to me? No sense in panicking.

You try to call Star Command using your wrist communicator, but just your luck, it seems to be busted. You can't even get your back-up communicator to work. You still see no reason to panic, though it's growing more and more suspicious what you're doing here and why.

You try the door to leave the room but find it to be locked.

: Oh, _great_. As if this wasn't bad enough.

You look around the room and find a pile of boxes and some oil drums.

Most of the boxes have nothing but air in them. Like you should have expected, the final box actually has something, but it seems to be nothing but packaging peanuts. Getting tired of this ridiculousness, you pick up the box and flip it upside down. The peanuts make a mess everywhere, but you also hear a metal clang. Searching under the peanuts where you heard the clang, you find a weird key.

WEIRD KEY has been added to your INVENTORY.

You use the key to unlock the door and enter the hallway.

ENTERING LVL One (1)


	2. Lvl 1 Ty Parsec

LVL One (1)

It is clear that you are on the old research facility on Canis Lunis, though you have no idea how you got here. You travel around, exploring.

: I hope someone's still here... Did they shut down this place after the... incident or not...?

 

 

You enter the main research area, but the room happens to be dark, and it's hard to see anything. Better find a light switch.

After fumbling around along the wall, you finally find the proper switch. You let out a sigh of relief when the lights turn on, glad that the power is still on. You glance around the room and happen to see a familiar robot watching you.

: Sentry 4! You're still here?

 

 

... : 

: Ah... Right, you never were one for talking, were you?

 

 

... : 

: Oh, come on. Be a little helpful at least. I need to get back to Star Command.

: Where is everyone, anyway? Do you know how I got here?

 

 

...Vampire. : 

: What? What vampire? NOS-4-A2?

 

 

Beware the vampire... : 

 : You're not making sense. NOS-4-A2 is dead. He blew to pieces! I made sure of that!

 

 

Beware... : 

The lights flicker for a moment and you feel something brush past you. Once the lights stop flickering and stay on, you look back at Sentry 4 only to find him deactivated and with puncture holes on his power pack. He seems dusty, as if he's been like that for ages.

  : Sentry 4! What happened?! I was just talking to you!

 

 

... : 

: Well, I suppose you won't be saying anything else... What exactly is happening here?

 

You see nothing that you can pick up and nothing else you can do in this room. You continue through the complex, hoping to find answers elsewhere.

Auto-Save... Saving complete.


	3. Lvl 1 XR

You come online, fully recharged, but something seems out of place. Let's see, you have all your limbs, everything seems to be functioning properly, and...

 

 

Hey! Where's all your useless stuff?

 

You are the Experimental Ranger, XR, and you can't believe someone took all of your belongings. It was probably an LGM, cleaning up after your most recent explosion. You look around, trying to find the closest LGM only to find that you don't even seem to be on Star Command anymore.

 

Oh, so THAT'S what was out of place.

 

 : Boy, what tornado hit my home? Star Command's in space, too; there's not supposed to be tornados there.

 

 : Wait... Where am I anyway...?

 

You seem to be surrounded by a lot of familiar looking trees. It's a little foggy, but at least it's daylight, though admittedly it's still a little on the shady side despite the planet's sun. It takes you a moment to place it, but then you realize.

 

You are in the forest of Canis Lunis.

 

 

 : Canis Lunis! But I was on Star Command! How did I get here?

 

 : I got to get to the Ranger Station. Maybe someone there can help me.

 

You begin to try to navigate though the forest to where you remember the Ranger Station being. Along the way, you get the feeling something is following you.

 

 : This is some kind of nightmare, I swear. Maybe I'll wake up soon. There's no reason I should be here...

 

You hear something behind you. Turn around?

 

 : Oh, I know exactly what this is. This is the classic horror movie scene where if I turn around, I'll encounter the monster and will be too terrified to run away. Well, no sir, can't get ME to turn around!

 

A laser hits you, blowing your hand off your body. -10 HP

 

 : Maybe I should have ran instead of ranted.

 

Enemy Encounter: Zombie Space Suit

 

 : What? How?!

 

 

You choose to fight and pick from your array of weapons. A random gun will work, right? You blast the suit and watch it melt in front of you.

 

You have won the battle! Plus 2 XP. Item pick-up: Your hand.

 

 : I really don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it.

 

You hurry to the Ranger Station and go straight to the entrance which is conveniently open. You try to speed in, but instead crash into something and fall to the ground. The thing you crash into complains but then you get a look at each other. You have run into Ty Parsec.


End file.
